Never Underestimate a Girl 2
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: Troy comes back, but he doesn't see that Gabriella's hurt deep down inside. Will he realize that Ali is his daughter? Will Gabriella ever forgive him for sneaking around with Sharpay? Find out in: Never Underestimate a Girl 2: A New Beginning. Troyella.
1. Trailer & Summary

Never Underestimate a Girl 2: A New Beginning

**Trailer****-**

**It's been 5 years since Gabriella Montez last saw her best friend, Troy Bolton. She was about to enter her room and suddenly there was a knock on her front door.**

_Shows Gabriella opening the door_

**Tears ran down her cheeks and saw that someone was hurt. She let the guy in and asked him to sit down.**

_Shows Gabriella and the guy sitting in her living room_

**He explained to her what had happened and she kept feeling sorry for him.**

"I'm so sorry that I'm crying, but looks to me like you need help with those cuts."

"It's no big deal, but thanks for the help."

**He never knew exactly why she was crying. But deep down inside, she was crying that he came back.**

"I'm Gabriella, what's your name?"

"Troy Bolton and um, nice place that you have here; I live down the street."

**Will Troy finally see that Gabriella had moved on?**

_Shows Gabriella with Ali at the park, while Troy is watching_

**Will he realize that Ali is his actual daughter?**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that you cared Troy; I thought you loved Sharpay instead of me."

**Will Ali actually bring her mom and Troy back together?**

_Shows a drawing Ali made of Troy and Gabriella_

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"Sharpay, I love Gabriella, not you."

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"Ali, your father was a really wonderful guy and loved no one else but me."

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"But…but Zeke left me alone and I still need you here with me and…"

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"Shar, do you think Troy actually loves you?"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"Gabs, Troy's missed you ever since you left the day after the wedding."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"You're trying your hardest to take care of Ali and you seem happy with her already, so why do you need him to help you?"

**Stella Hudgens as Ali**

"Who's Troy Bolton?"

**Coming soon!**


	2. Troy Bolton

Chapter 1

"You're badly hurt. Don't you want to come in?" Gabriella asked the guy who was standing at her door who was badly hurt.

"It's fine, I mean my girlfriend doesn't want me to stay out too late." He said to her.

"That's okay. I'll just cover your cuts up in just 10 minutes, no problem." She said after letting the guy in.

She closed the door and they walked into the living room. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story; one of her friends or probably it was her ex-husband got mad at her.

He and I had this fight, but somehow he took a knife and then he sliced me, not entirely, just enough to make me fall to the ground.

He told me to stay away from his ex-wife, but she banned him from her house. She felt sorry for me and didn't know what to do.

She drove me to the hospital, but I…" he paused as soon as he saw the tears from Gabriella's eyes fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "No, I'm fine. It's just that your story sounded so tragic.

What happened after you reached the hospital?" she asked. "I ran and I couldn't turn back.

I didn't know where to go, so I figured to go to the nearest house that I could reach. Then I met you.

From the outside, this house looked really familiar, but on the inside, it was better than my girlfriend's house."

He said. Gabriella tried to smile through her tears, but she couldn't. "Thank you.

I'm sorry that I'm crying, but looks to me like you need some serious help." She said as she stood up to get her first aid kit.

When she came back, she opened the kit and started to put some anti-biotic on the cuts.

She wiped most of the blood that had already dried; he winced because the cuts hurt so badly.

"The cuts aren't a big of a deal, but thanks for the help." He said as he still noticed that she still was crying.

He wanted to know why she was crying, but he never got around asking her.

The main reason that Gabriella was crying, was because he had come back. "I'm Gabriella, what's your name?"

She asked the guy. "Troy Bolton and um, nice place that you have here; I live down the street.

Well, my parents lived down the street, I just stay there because I miss them a whole lot."

Troy told Gabriella. "I miss my mom too, she died last year and I…" Gabriella paused. "You?"

Troy asked. "It's a long story, but the point is that she wanted to see me happy.

But I was at her funeral and I was never happy before or after." She explained. "Why aren't you happy now?

Don't you have someone to talk to once in a while?" Troy wondered. Gabriella shook her head.

"I have a daughter, but I never told her that she had a dad. My cousins say that she looks like me.

But I don't believe it. My best friend, whom I married left me 5 years ago and I didn't even tell him that he had a daughter.

I've always wished that he would come back." "Well, thank you for putting these bandages on me.

My girlfriend would never do that because she cared about herself and her money. I don't love a girl for her money or her looks.

I love a girl because they can see that I'm not a famous NBA player, but as a person. You know what I mean?"

Troy opened the door as Gabriella followed. "I know exactly what you mean. It was nice meeting you."

She smiled and Troy smiled back. "You too Gabriella." Gabriella watched as he walked down the street.

She closed the door and sighed. _I'm glad you came back Troy, but why did you leave?_


	3. Other Girlfriend?

Chapter 2

The next morning, Troy walked by Sharpay's house and sighed. He walked up towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

Sharpay answered it, "Hey Troy." She greeted him, smiling. "Hey, look—""Oh my god; are you hurt Troy?"

She looked at the bandages. "I'm fine; I stopped by a friend's house and she helped me a lot." He said.

"Do you want to come in?" Sharpay asked. "I just came to get my stuff." Troy said entering.

Sharpay was very confused. "What do you mean Troy?" Troy sighed and he didn't know how to put this.

"Um, let's see, I don't know how to put this Shar, but I'm moving out." "As in…leaving me?"

Tears started to form in her eyes and suddenly they started falling onto the floor. Troy reached out and hugged her.

"Not exactly, but I came across something and I'm thinking that…" "No, I get it Troy." Sharpay pulled back.

"Go ahead and get your stuff. I…I don't know why I bothered coming into your life and breaking up with Zeke 5 years ago."

She stepped aside as Troy walked past her. When Troy gathered all of his stuff, he drove off to his parent's house.

After unpacking all of his stuff, he sat at his computer, obviously looking at the picture when he heard the doorbell ring.

He went downstairs and answered the door. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. I just came by to um…"

"Gabriella, you don't have to apologize." He said to her and she smiled. "Great; will you let me in now?"

She asked him. Troy lightly chuckled and let her in, and then closing the door.

Gabriella walked into the living room and placed her jacket on the couch. "Have you ever been to New York before?"

She asked remembering the time on her 19th birthday. "Yeah, once with my friend Chad; we got so mad at each other.

I thought he would never talk to me after that. Then, I tried talking to my girlfriend. She was mad at me too.

But everything worked out between us." He said. Gabriella nodded and pulled out a box.

"I want you to have this." Troy took the box from her hand and opened it. "A ring; why are you giving me a ring and we just—"

"I know we just met and everything, but I trust you to have it. I gave it to my boyfriend before he went to New York.

He was glad that I gave it to him because I told him that it was my dad's. If he ever met my dad, I think my dad would be proud that I gave it to a guy like him."

Gabriella explained. "What did you say to your girlfriend when you tried talking to her?" she asked.

"I said…" Troy started.

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella, I'm sorry about everything. I tried calling you, but you never answered._

_When you called, I couldn't answer because it was night time._

_I miss hearing your voice, I miss looking into your brown eyes and saying I love you, I miss being with you day and night,_

_And I miss kissing your warm tender lips."_

_Flashback ends_

"Wow, that's…" Gabriella started to tear up. "We were in my room and I couldn't compare anybody to him.

He was the perfect boyfriend; he was always there for me and made me feel just like a girl.

Not the 'freaky math girl' and I have been called that name ever since freshman year. It really bothered me, but my boyfriend saw me as a normal girl, just like everyone else.

Do you remember your girlfriend telling you something; I mean like responding to what you said to her?"

She asked. "Yea; she said…"

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry I called you when you were asleep. I miss you._

_I miss everything: your blue eyes, your shaggy brown hair, your laugh, and most of all, the way you kiss me and hold me tight._

_I miss every single damn moment we spent together and I miss talking to you. Don't leave me."_

_Flashback ends_

Gabriella smiled coz she remembered saying that to her boyfriend. _I know Troy is back, but does he remember me?_

"What was her name?" Gabriella asked.

"Not until you tell me who your boyfriend's name was." Troy told her.

"You go first."

"No you."

"No, you should."

"No you."

Suddenly Chad (had an extra spare key) entered the room along with Taylor. "GUYS!" he called out to them.

Gabriella and Troy both stopped fighting as they looked towards the direction where Chad was.

"CHAD!!!" Gabriella smiled and stood up as she ran to hug him. "Ahem!" Taylor interrupted which made Gabriella giggle.

"Introduce us to that guy over there." Taylor said. "Taylor; Chad, I want you to meet Troy." Gabriella answered.

"WHAT!?" Taylor and Chad both said.

15 minutes later, the 3 of them started having a fight. Troy was out of it and was busy listening to them bicker.

"Look, I don't care if he's back. But do you care if he loves you?"

"Taylor, I don't know if he remembers me."

"Girls, let Troy decide."

"SHUT UP CHAD!" Both girls screamed at him and Chad decided to stay out of the conversation as he walked over to Troy.

"Did you know that girls have the most fights?" Chad asked Troy. "Yeah, but I didn't realize you would come back."

Troy answered, agreeing with Chad. There was a knock on the door and Troy went to answer it.

"Hi Troy!" It was Sharpay; along with her brother Ryan. "I told you not to bother me." Troy said annoyed.

"No, we heard Gabby was here and so we came over. Chad called us, so don't worry." Sharpay said, entering the house.

Taylor and Gabriella soon stopped fighting. "Look what the spa brought in." Taylor whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Well, look what the school brought in." Sharpay fought back coz she obviously heard Taylor.

Then those two girls started fighting; Gabriella sighed and walked up to Ryan. "How was your day Ry?" she asked him.

"It was good, but having to follow your sister around everywhere she goes gets pretty tiring." He replied.

"I thought you overcome that in high school?" she wondered aloud. "I did, but she still wanted me to." He said.

"Oh Ry, this is—""Troy Bolton; yeah I know. Sharpay tells me everything about how hot he looks in everything he wears. Like that is ever true."

Ryan interrupted. "Hey, he is hot in everything he wears. I'm just saying that coz we just met.

But if he still remembered me then…" Gabriella trailed off. "Brie, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Chad hugged Gabriella as Gabriella hugged Chad. "Troy, you still didn't tell me who your girlfriend's name was."

Gabriella said. Everyone knew that Gabby was Troy's girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, but he seemed to forget about Gabby over the past 5 years.

"Her name was…" Troy started. "Gabby, weren't you his girlfriend?" Sharpay asked, dumbly.

"No, but it's been 9 years and we've had a couple of fights; also, I keep having weird dreams about his 'other' girlfriend."

Gabriella said. "What other girlfriend?" Chad asked. "You know; someone that looks exactly like me.

Sharpay's cousin's friend and her boyfriend looked like Troy." Gabriella said, and then her phone began to ring.


	4. Stepsisters?

Chapter 3

"Hello?" Gabriella answered her phone. "You want to talk to whom?" she asked the person.

"Sharpay." She nodded. "Okay." She gave the phone to Sharpay. "It's for you." She smiled.

"Are you sure it's 9 years Gabs? Didn't Troy have another girlfriend on your 19th birthday?" Taylor asked.

"So it's been 7 years. So what?" Gabriella asked. "What was his other girlfriend's name?" Sharpay asked as she hung up.

"Who did you talk to Shar?" Ryan asked. "My cousin; she knows Gabriella's phone number." Sharpay replied.

"Ashley Tisdale; Shar, I thought she was _our _cousin." Ryan implied. "She is." Sharpay smiled. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"When's Ashley coming?" Taylor asked. "Uh she said sometime later this evening at 5pm." Sharpay replied.

At 5pm; everyone drove to the airport and waited at the gate from LA to Albuquerque.

Ashley, followed by her friends walked out and greeted Sharpay. "Ahem!" Ryan said and he was also greeted by Ashley.

"Ry, don't feel bad. You're not always left out." Gabriella hugged her friend. "Thanks a lot Gabs;

I really appreciated everything." He smiled as she smiled back. "Introduce us Shar." Ashley said to Sharpay.

"These are my friends: Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Troy." Sharpay pointed out. "Hey, I know you."

Ashley pointed towards Troy. Troy was confused. "Who? Me?" he asked her. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah; you went out with my best friend Ness. Don't you remember her?" she asked.

It took a while for Troy to recall Vanessa and he told Ashley, "Yeah, I remember her."

"Well, she's over there talking to Zac if you'd like to talk to her again." Ashley suggested.

Troy placed his hand in his pockets and Gabriella saw that as being nervous. "No, it's—"

"C'mon Troy. Don't you want to meet her again?" Gabriella interrupted as she grabbed Troy's arm and led him to Vanessa.

"Gabby!" Vanessa hugged Gabriella. Gabriella hugged Vanessa back. "Are you two friends?" Zac asked.

Troy was going to ask the same question, but he knew that it would be answered the same way.

"We're not just friends; we're step-sisters." Vanessa explained. "What?" Stella (who wanted to come along with Ness) asked.

"How do we not know this?" Dylan (who was forced to come because of Zac) had asked.

Troy and Zac were just as shocked as Stella and Dylan. "Well, before Gabriella's mom died which was like 4 years ago, my dad proposed to her mom.

Her mom said yes and they both told us the news. During that time, Gabriella called me and told me everything what happened between her and Troy.

I felt bad for her, so I decided to visit her the week after they got married. That was on a Saturday.

Suddenly she got sick and I tried giving her soup, but she was still sick; and her mom was out on a date with my dad.

I guess they met because of me and Gabriella. So anyway, I took her to the hospital.

We finally got to the hospital and the doctor told us that she wasn't sick at all. It was just a symptom.

Then he told us that she was pregnant and Gabriella thought it was impossible.

So I was the only one who found out, besides Gabby. Troy, she missed you and she really wanted to tell you.

But she didn't know if she could." Vanessa explained. "Why didn't you tell me Gabs?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella answered him. "Hey, let's go over to Gabby's house so we can sort everything out."

Monique suggested. "Yeah; great idea." Ashley agreed. They twelve of them headed over to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella headed upstairs and her daughter was playing with her dollies. "Ali, want to meet some of mommy's friends?"

She asked her daughter as Ali nodded. Ali put her dollies away and went downstairs with Gabriella.

"Aww, your daughter's so cute Gabby." Taylor complimented. Gabriella just smiled.

But inside she was thinking if she should tell Troy or not. All she had to do was wait for the right moment.

"But she doesn't have your eyes." Sharpay observed. Gabriella's heart pounded against her chest.

"She's had blue eyes ever since she was born." She explained, even though she could hear her heart pounding rapidly.

"Hey Troy, have you ever thought about having kids?" Monique asked. "It depends." He said.

"Depends?" Sharpay asked. "Yeah." He got up and walked outside. Gabriella told her daughter to stay with her friends.

Ali obeyed her mom and watched as Gabriella walked outside, following behind Troy.

She saw that Troy was sitting on the pavement and sat next to him, looking up at the stars.

She started to sing, but it was really soft so that only he could hear.

"If this were forever,

What could be better?

We've already proved it works,

But in 2,123 hours;

A bend in the universe,

Is gonna make everything,

In our whole world change;

And you know that where we are,

Will never be the same."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. They stood across from each other, but she kept on singing.

"Right here, right now.

I'm looking at you,

And my heart loves the view.

Coz you mean everything.

Right here, I promise you somehow.

That tomorrow can wait,

For some other day to be,

Coz right now there's you and me."

She smiled and he smiled as well; Troy started to sing along with her.

"We know it's coming,

And it's coming fast.

So let's make every second last.

Make it last;

Right here, right now.

I'm looking at you,

And my heart loves the view.

Coz you mean everything.

Right here, I promise you somehow.

That tomorrow can wait,

For some other day to be,

Coz right now there's you and me.

You and me

You and me,

But right now there's you and me." They finally ended. "You okay Troy?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Tell me something that I don't know." He answered. "Ali needs her dad." Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek.

Troy watched as she walked away into the house. He looked up into the night sky and sighed.

2 weeks later; Gabriella is at the park with Ali and they were sitting on the bench when Ali suddenly asked a question.

"Who's my dad?"

"Troy Bolton sweetie." Gabriella answered.

"Who's Troy Bolton?"

"Ali, Troy Bolton is a wonderful guy. He loved no one else but me and he would make a really great father."

Gabriella said to her daughter which made Ali smile. Ali had that Bolton smile and Gabriella wished that someday, Troy would really see that Ali is his daughter as well.

Troy watched from afar and didn't bother to walk up to Gabriella after the fight they had.

It didn't take him much to realize that Ali was his daughter because he noticed her blue eyes and that Bolton smile.

He sighed and watched as Gabriella stood up and walked home. Her daughter walked happily beside her.

After 1 week, Troy decided to see Gabriella again. He rang the doorbell to Gabriella's house.

It took about 5 minutes for Gabriella to answer the door; she saw that Troy was standing there with hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked.

"About Ali?" Gabriella asked confusingly, not knowingly that Troy already found out that Ali was his daughter just by looking at her.

Ali went to the front door and hugged Troy. Troy looked down and Ali looked up. He looked into her blue eyes.

He saw a lot of him and a lot of Gabriella. Ali smiled, which made Troy smile back.

"I didn't know that you cared Troy; I thought that you loved Sharpay instead of me." Gabriella said, fighting back tears.

"Mommy, it's Troy Bolton." Ali told her mom. Troy leaned against the door frame.

"Look, I never cared about Sharpay. I only cared about you and no one else. Remember that Gabs."

Troy turned and walked away. Ali was sad to see him go; Gabriella was sad as well.

Chad stopped by Troy's house and noticed Troy was missing every shot. "It's about Gabriella, isn't it?"

He asked. Troy looked and told Chad, "You're definitely right. It seems like she won't forgive me.

It might take months for her to realize that I still love her." "Maybe a few days.

Why don't you just go to her balcony and sing to her like you did in high school?" Chad asked.

_Not a bad idea. _Troy thought to himself smiling as he took a shot and made a WHOOSHING sound through the net.


	5. No More Mistakes

Chapter 4

"I feel horrible." Gabriella told her friends. "Gabby, you're not getting sick, are you?" Vanessa asked jokingly.

Gabriella had to smile at that comment. "No, of course not. It's just how I treated Troy earlier.

I was so mean to him and I think I should forgive him." She explained. "Maybe you're love sick."

Ashley suggested. Sharpay, Taylor, Monique, and Vanessa agreed. "Yeah, maybe you are love sick Gabs.

Everyone feels that way to when they say they feel really bad about a guy, and that means you're love sick."

Taylor told Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and wished that there was some way that she could find out about Troy's feelings for her.

Meanwhile with the guys (at Troy's house); "Just talk to her; I'm pretty sure she'll understand."

Corbin suggested. "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell him. He just wouldn't listen." Chad agreed.

"How 'bout you sing to her?" Zac asked. "Are you sure that would work?" Lucas asked.

"Of course it would work." Zac said. "Chad told me that, but I don't know if it would work now.

It's been a long time since I climbed the tree to her balcony." Troy told the guys.

"One chance Troy; one chance wouldn't hurt you." Ryan said. The guys agreed and Troy sighed.

He wondered if Gabriella was going to forgive him or not and tell her about his feelings towards her.

That night, Troy opened the back gate to Gabriella's house. Vanessa and Gabriella hear something from inside.

"Do you hear that V?" Gabriella asked as she turned to Vanessa. Vanessa nodded.

Zac was staying over too, but he was already asleep across the hall and so was Ali.

"I wonder who it is." Vanessa looked out a window; she couldn't see anything, but she could see a figure climbing up a tree.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked worriedly. "Some guy climbing up your tree." Vanessa turned to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and sat on her bed. "Troy." She said quietly as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. "Are you busy?" Troy asked. "Uh, no; but I need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

Gabriella answered. "Can you go for a walk with me?" Troy said as he got onto the balcony.

Vanessa turned and saw Troy there. She tapped Gabriella on the shoulder, but Gabriella refused to look.

"A walk with you? Isn't it cold outside?" she asked him. "Well, if you don't want to go outside.

Turn around for a moment." Troy told her. Vanessa took Gabriella's phone out of Gabriella's hands.

"Hey!" Gabriella said as V turned her around to face the balcony. She walked to the balcony and opened the door.

"You climbed the tree again, haven't you?" she smiled teasingly. "Yeah; it's been quite a while since I been up here."

Troy smiled as well and realized Vanessa was in the room. "Oh, well, I'm just going to um…leave.

G'night Gabby!" Vanessa closed the door and the two waited till the door across the hall was closed before they started to talk.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked him. Troy took a deep breath and…

"Living in my own world;

Didn't understand,

That anything can happen.

When you take a chance;"

Gabriella smiled as she sang along.

"I never believed in,

What I couldn't see.

I never opened my heart,

To all the possibilities;"

And then they both started to sing.

"I know,

That something has changed.

Never felt this way,

And right here tonight

This could be the…

Start of something new

It feels so right,

To be here with you. Oh.

And now looking in your eyes,

I feel in my heart,

The start of something new.

Now who'd ever thought that?

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know

That something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the…

Start of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's the start of something new

It feels so right, to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right, to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start something new

Start of something new." Troy and Gabriella finally ended. They both sat down on Gabriella's bed and started talking.

"So, what was the reason why you climbed up my tall tree?" Gabriella asked teasingly.

"The reason why I climbed up your tall tree was to tell you something." He answered with a serious look on his face.

Gabriella sighed and knew that she had to forgive him somehow. "Look, I don't know how to tell you this Troy.

But I can't see us in a true relationship like the others. I can only see us as friends, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Gabs. Tell me something about her…" he trailed off. "Her?"

Gabriella looked at him confusingly. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about the fights they had together.

He certainly didn't want another one. And then he opened his eyes and answered, "Your daughter."

Gabriella had to think and she hesitated for a bit. "M-my daughter?" she suddenly asked as Troy nodded.

"Well, she um…reminds me of you." She started as Troy motioned for Gabriella to continue.

"Everyone says she doesn't look like me at all. The way she acts and talks is exactly how you would act or talk.

Troy, she's just like you. She loves to play basketball. She's outgoing, isn't shy, has many friends, and watches basketball games on the TV.

She keeps asking questions about who her father is and I keep telling her that it's you.

But you never found out coz I never told you." She explained. "Did you tell everyone else besides V?"

He asked. Gabriella shook her head in reply. In fact, Vanessa was the only person Gabriella told that Troy was Ali's dad.

"I only told V coz I could really trust her into keeping secrets. I could trust Zac and all of their friends.

But I wasn't sure about our friends, Troy. I was afraid to tell them coz I thought they would tell everyone else that your Ali's dad."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?" he asked.

"I was afraid that I would lose you. And maybe you might've thought that it was 'impossible' for me to carry your child when you were with Sharpay on the day of our Wedding."

"I would never think that was impossible Brie."

"Everything you say is not impossible!" she hissed at him, but it wasn't loud enough to wake V, Zac, or even Ali.

"There are times when things are impossible Gabs." He retorted. Gabriella suddenly went quiet.

She never knew how angry Troy could get. "I thought I would never fall in love with my ex.

But somehow, I'd fall right into his trap." That was all Gabriella could say before Troy left.

Troy walked down the street to Chad's house because he had to talk to him about something.

He made a mistake with Gabriella because he cheated on her with Sharpay.

This time, he thought of something else. It wasn't about him or about his daughter.

And this time, it was about Gabriella Anne Montez.


	6. I WANT YOU TROY BOLTON

Chapter 5

Troy finally reached Chad's house and Chad let Troy sleep on the couch. "So, did you talk to her?"

Chad asked the very next morning as they were driving to work. "I did, but we had a fight and I left."

The two entered East High and met up with Taylor in the Chemistry lab. "Did you talk to Gabby yet?"

Chad asked Taylor. Taylor shook her head 'no'. During lunch, everyone gathered in the staff lounge.

No one heard of Gabriella since yesterday. Suddenly, Taylor's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, it's Gabriella; please don't tell anyone that I'm on the plane going to California."

"You're going back?" Taylor asked surprisingly. Gabriella nodded, even though Taylor couldn't see it.

"I'm going back with V, Stella, Zac, Dylan, and the rest of their friends. They had invited me to go with them."

"And you agreed to go with them? Why didn't you tell us or even try to call us? We were getting worried about you."

Taylor scolded Gabriella in her 'usual' tone. Gabriella sighed and told Taylor that she had to say goodbye soon.

So both girls finally said their goodbyes and Taylor walked back to the group. "Who was it?" Ryan asked.

"Let me guess…" Sharpay said before anyone else could answer. "It's Gabriella, isn't it?"

Taylor nodded as she sat down and everyone sighed. "What did she say to you?" Jason asked.

"She's just sad I guess." Taylor answered. "Did she bring Ali with her?" Troy asked.

"Did you say 'bring Ali'?" Chad asked. "Look, if Gabriella's sad, then it's probably my fault.

She would be here, wouldn't she?" Troy asked the rest of the group. "Yeah, Troy's right.

If Gabriella was happy, then she would be here with us. But if she and Troy had gotten in a fight, then it could've been a sign that she was going to leave us somehow without even telling us that she is."

Sharpay agreed. "Then it is your fault." Taylor said to Troy. "Not entirely." Troy didn't want to get Taylor mad.

None of them wanted to get Taylor mad and the only person that could calm her down was Gabriella.

"Where did she say she was going to?" Zeke suddenly asked after the few minutes of silence.

"California with Vanessa and the others." Taylor answered. "We should go see her." Kelsi suggested.

"And have a break from work?" Chad asked. Kelsi nodded and everyone else agreed.

"I'm only doing it for Troy and Gabriella." He said and everyone knew that he was in.

In California; "Gabriella, you're crying yourself to sleep again. Please don't make me bring Zac in here."

Vanessa said hugging her step-sister. Stella and Dylan were in the room as well.

"No, it's just that I should've told my friends that I was going to California. I didn't want them to get worried."

Gabriella explained as Zac entered. Vanessa walked out of the room, followed by Stella and Dylan.

Zac sat next to Gabriella and hugged her. "I don't think any of V's hugs will help you Gabby."

Gabriella smiled and Zac was right. None of V's hugs worked because she really needed someone strong to hug her.

Lucas and Corbin entered. They both hugged Gabriella which made her smile a whole lot more.

"Thanks for the hug, but I still feel bad inside." Gabriella told her friends as she yawned.

"How 'bout you go and get some sleep, and then tomorrow we'll talk." Zac suggested as Gabriella nodded, smiling.

The next morning, Troy and the rest of the gang arrived at Zac's house. Sharpay rang the doorbell and Gabriella answered it right after talking to Zac.

She opened the door and saw that her friends were standing there. Ali was still eating breakfast with Stella and Dylan.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"We wanted to see you and Troy really feels sorry about everything that happened between you two."

Kelsi explained. She sighed and told them, "Can I have a minute with Troy?"

Everyone nodded as she let them inside the house. Gabriella went outside with Troy, closing the door behind her.

"Why do you keep doing this Troy? I told you that we can't—""…be together. I know that Brie.

Look, everything about me and Sharpay. None of that was real. I never liked or loved Sharpay.

She had a crush on me. You should understand that, but why can't you Brie?

Why can't you see that it's not just you that's hurting inside? It's me as well and you should think for others also."

He explained and then continued. "I know our relationship can't go as far like we used to 5 years ago.

But just think about us being friends. I miss you Brie. We all miss you and we want you back.

We want you home with us in Albuquerque. With you, me, Ali, and all of our friends; you complete the circle.

Without you, where would I be right now? Sharpay feels horrible about what happened 5 years ago.

You know she didn't mean to. Please understand and please forgive me.

I can't give you anything, but love. I can see that you really don't want that. What do you want?" he asked her.

Gabriella felt a rush of guilt come over her and she looked towards the ground. "You." She said quietly.

Troy didn't hear her. "What did you say?" He asked, but it wasn't annoyingly.

"I WANT YOU TROY BOLTON!!!!" she said it loud enough, even their friends could hear it from inside.


	7. Chad Has Hints?

Chapter 6

"You…want me?" Troy asked smiling. Gabriella nodded and Troy leaned in to kiss her, but…

Chad interrupted them. "Hey, we should celebrate." "CHAD!!!!" Everyone said, but Ali didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked looking at them. Gabriella sighed, smiling and Troy sighed as well, but in disappointment.

"Come here Ali." Gabriella called out to her daughter and her daughter followed. "Let's go." She whispered to Troy.

Troy nodded as the three of them walked home. "Aww…" the girls sighed and the boys sighed.

Gabriella, Troy, and Ali reached Gabriella's house. "You're staying here with us Troy." Gabriella reminded.

"Yeah, I know; I can see that you still miss me." He pointed towards his basketball trophy.

"Um, I kinda took that from East High because I asked them if I could have it. They totally agreed."

She explained, blushing a little. "Mommy can I go draw?" Ali asked politely. "Yea, sure sweetie.

But don't draw on the walls." Gabriella told her daughter. Ali nodded and headed upstairs.

"What do you mean 'don't draw on the walls'?" Troy asked sitting down on the couch.

Gabriella sat down next to him. "I drew on the walls when I was her age. I got in trouble for it."

Troy chuckled and Gabriella slapped him playfully on the arm. "What?" he asked, still laughing.

"It's not funny!" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah it is." He smiled.

Ali headed downstairs with something in her hand and walked into the living room.

Gabriella moved over so that Ali could sit in between Troy and herself. "What did you draw sweetie?"

She asked her daughter as Ali gave the drawing to her mother. "Oh, that's nice." Troy complimented.

"What is your drawing about?" Gabriella asked. Ali described them, "This is you and this is Troy."

Gabriella looked towards Troy and Troy gave her a surprised look.

Then she looked back down at the picture and saw a heart over it. "What is Troy doing?"

Ali didn't say a word and Gabriella knew what it was about. Tears started forming in her eyes.

She got up and left. Troy sighed. "Hey Ali, can you do me a favor?" he asked Ali as she nodded.

Troy pulled out a box from his pocket. "Give this to your mom." Ali smiled as she got up and left the room.

He decided to follow Ali towards Gabriella's room. Then Ali walked out of Gabriella's room and headed upstairs.

Gabriella walked out of the room and saw Troy standing there. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't leave me again Troy." She whispered into his ear. He embraced her into a hug. "I will never leave you.

I promise." He kissed her cheek and they pulled back. The next day, Gabriella headed to work.

She entered the drama room and saw that Sharpay was still organizing her desk. "Shar?" she asked.

Sharpay looked up. "Well it's about time since you started working. Tay, Kels, and I were getting worried."

Gabriella giggled as Sharpay hugged her. "Look, I know four of your students are in Troy & Chad's gym class.

Can you tell one of them to give this to him?" she asked as she gave Sharpay a box. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just have to um talk to the others about something." Gabriella left the room as the bell rang.

She walked into her classroom and sat down. She sighed and wished that this wasn't hard.

"Good morning Ms. Montez." A blonde haired girl greeted Gabriella. "Good morning Isabella." Gabriella smiled.

It was a very long day and Gabriella could wait till her lunch break.

Meanwhile with Troy and Chad; Sharpay entered the gym during her lunch break.

"Gabby told me to give this to you." Sharpay gave the box to Troy and walked out of the gym.

"What is it?" Chad asked. Troy shrugged as he opened it and saw that it was a picture frame.

_Dear Troy,_

_I understand that we can't be together, but I want you to remember me as a friend. If you ever see me during lunch break, don't come and talk to me. But you should know that I'll tell our friends everything they need to know. I don't know what to say to you, but I'm sure everyone else will help. I'm only working here for a few more months and then I'm going somewhere. I'm not going to say where coz you'll be asking me why. So please don't come and find me. I love you Troy, more than anything in the whole world. Ali loves you too, but I'm not sure if she sees you as her father._

_Love,  
Gabriella Anne Montez_

_P.S. Go to the theater and you'll find a clue._

"We should go to the theater." Chad suggested. "Yeah; it's lunch anyway." Troy agreed.

The two of them walked to the theater and suddenly they found a clue. "What is the moon doing there?"

Chad asked pointing towards the moon. Troy walked onto the stage; he was being followed by Chad.

"Where's the clue?" Chad asked. "I don't know, just be quiet!" Troy whispered. Chad nodded.

Kelsi was there watching and so was Ryan. "So, do you think—"He was interrupted. "We can't, unless they find the clue."

She whispered to him. Sharpay was waiting, and so where the others with Donnie, Jimmy, and Tiara.

"It took you a while to find them." Gabriella joked, lightly laughing. "Well, they work in different jobs.

Tiara was easy to find. She works at Lava Springs and she's one of the kitchen staff." Sharpay smiled.

"You were really mean to us that year Shar." Jason reminded. "Yeah; I know, but I shouldn't get frown lines."

Sharpay smiled. "How long are they going to take to find the stupid clue?" Taylor asked. "Patience Tay, patience."

Gabriella told her friend and she was the only person to keep Taylor calm if she ever got mad.

Meanwhile with Troy and Chad; "Dude, I don't think there is a clue. The moon is the clue itself."

Chad said finally giving up. "I know that, but what is the moon telling us?" Troy asked. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly Troy had a thought.

_Flashback_

"_We're soaring, flying,_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." Troy sang._

"_If we're trying, so we're breaking free." Gabriella sang as they held hands._

"_You know the world can see us,_

_In a way that's different than who we are;_

_Creating space between us,_

_Till we're separate hearts;_

_But your faith, it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe,_

_We're breaking free._

_We're soaring,_

_Flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yea we're breaking free._

_Can you feel it building?_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control._

_Connected by a feeling,_

_Oh, in our very souls._

_Rising till it lifts us up._

_So everyone can see;_

_We're breaking free._

_We're soaring,_

_Flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yea we're breaking free._

_Running,_

_Climbing, to get to that place to be all that we can be;_

_Now's the time,_

_So we're breaking free._

_More than hope,_

_More than faith,_

_This is truth,_

_This is fate,_

_And together we see it coming._

_More than you,_

_More than me,_

_Not a want,_

_But a need._

_Both of us breaking free._

_Soaring,_

_Flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_If we're trying, yea we're breaking free._

_We're running,_

_Oh, climbing; to get to that place to be all that we can be._

_Now's the time, so we're breaking free._

_You know the world can see us,_

_In the way that's different than who we are."_

_Flashback ends_

"I think I know what the clue is Chad." Troy told Chad. "What is the clue?" Chad asked.

"The moon is the clue." Troy finally said. Chad looked at him like he was crazy. Troy walked behind the moon and saw a note.

"See." Troy smiled and read directly from the note.

_Great job Wildcat! I can see that you have found the note. Everyone has left and went to hide somewhere in the school. But first, Chad is the person that gives you hints. Taylor left something in his jacket pocket before you guys went to work. Don't ask why I know that Troy was at Chad's house that night coz Chad's the first person Troy would go to if he was going to talk about me._

_Gabriella Montez & the others._

The boys headed towards the gym and they entered Troy's office. Chad searched his jacket and found a folded up piece of lined paper.

**Where are we hidden? Written by Gabriella and Taylor**

**Gabriella**: "I'm hidden a place that has no noise. Not in a place where there are girls or boys. It's a place that I love best. Can you find me first out of all the rest?"

**Sharpay**: "I love to sing and I love to dance. But is it hard finding me, oh no…not a chance! I can hear people clapping. Now you can hear my feet tapping."

**Taylor**: "I love to study, but this is not where I am. It's a place with chicken, turkey, and ham. Not in the kitchen, not near the sink. Just look around, I know you'll guys will think."

**Ryan**: "I'm not alone, but it is small. I hate this place after all. Why did I hide here, you may ask? I'm wearing a costume with a mask."

**Kelsi**: "Not in the closet, not in a room. I guess it's nothing with a broom. A locker, hey that's too small. But you'll find me somewhere after all."

**Jason**: "I hate this room coz its bad. I wanna play basketball with my dad. I'm hiding in a room and reading a book. Hope you guys will come and look."

**Zeke**: "Food smells good, but that's not where I am. Please look for me man! I'm begging on my knees. Now I'm on the ground looking for my keys."

"So, I guess we have to use these riddles." Chad said as Troy nodded and they walked out of the gym.


	8. Kissing Gabriella Montez

Chapter 7

"I think we should find Gabriella first." Chad suggested as he and Troy stopped walking for a bit.

"I'm hidden in a place that has no noise. Not in a place where there are girls or boys. It's a place that I love best. Can you find me first out of all the rest? – Gabriella"

Troy read the clue out loud and smiled. "Easy…" he paused. "She's obviously in the library."

Both boys headed towards the library and they looked around until Troy found Gabriella hiding near the romance section of the library.

"Great job; now you have to find Sharpay and the last person you find has the clue."

Gabriella hinted as she walked out of the library, following the two boys. The boys and Gabriella decided to look for Sharpay in the theater.

Sharpay was there waiting for them and got off the stage to hug Gabriella & the boys.

"Where's Taylor hidden?" Chad asked. "Probably the cafeteria." Troy suggested as the four walked out of the theater.

The two girls smiled and hopefully crossed their fingers as they followed the boys to the cafeteria.

Everyone searched the cafeteria and found Taylor hidden behind one of the food carts.

Ryan was next to find so they went back to the theater. Chad had decided to check back stage.

And there stood Ryan in the dressing room wearing a costume and a mask. Chad couldn't help but start laughing.

Next, the boys' task was to find Kelsi and suddenly they heard someone playing the piano.

_The music room! _Chad and Troy thought at the same time as they rushed towards the music room.

Finally they reached the music room and found Kelsi. Then, they had to look for Jason, which took a while.

"Why don't we check the classrooms?" Chad suggested and Troy looked at him confusingly.

"You know, Chad could be right." Kelsi agreed. Everyone helped Troy and Chad looked in every classroom.

Finally they reached Ms. Darbus' room and found Jason. And lastly, Zeke was found outside the school on the ground.

"Why did you lose your keys Zeke?" Sharpay asked suddenly after Zeke found his keys and took out the clue from his pocket.

'During the night, you shall hear.  
A small little girl crying with fear;  
Someday we'll go to sunny Cali.  
But first you must save little Ali.'

Gabriella had tears in her eyes from reading the poem. "We didn't make this up Gabs and we're telling the truth."

Taylor hugged her friend, but Gabriella pushed her away. "We have to find Ali." She said strictly and walked off.

Troy followed her and stopped her in her tracks. "Where's the first place Ali would go if she hated her own mother?"

He asked as Gabriella shrugged. "Tell me Gabs; I know you're the only person that can help us."

"In her tree house in the back yard…" she told him quietly. Everyone finally arrived at Gabriella's house.

Gabriella ran to the backyard, while the others followed. "I think you should go up there Troy."

Sharpay suggested and Troy nodded. He hated doing everything for his friends, but they did count on him most of the time.

He finally reached the top of the tree house and there Ali was crying with fear.

Suddenly a man stood, hovering over the little girl. "Back off!" the man yelled. "Don't ever tell me what to do."

Troy got so angry that he punched the guy so hard, which knocked him out pretty quickly.

Ali stood up and ran to Troy. She cried onto his shoulder as he carried her down the ladder and into the arms of a crying Gabriella.

"Chad, why don't you help me with the man up there?" Troy asked. Chad nodded and followed Troy.

"Baby, are you alright?" Gabriella tried comforting her daughter, but Ali refused to say anything.

The man had gotten arrested and everyone was gathered in Gabriella's living room. "Troy, she's not talking to me."

Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear. "I'll see what I can do." He stood up and took Ali with him.

"Gabby, are you feeling alright?" Taylor asked. "I swore that I left Ali with the baby-sitter. Probably the baby-sitter left early.

Troy came back with Ali, actually smiling and Gabriella was glad to see that Troy could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Gabs, can we talk?" Troy asked her with his hands in his pocket. She noticed that he was nervous about something.

Finally, the two of them stood on Gabriella's balcony, and still Troy had his hands in his pockets.

"So," Gabriella started. "What do you want to talk to me about?" "I know you said that we couldn't work out in a relationship.

But I was wondering if we could work out as more than just friends."

"Troy…" Gabriella paused. "I understand that you love me as much as I loved you. But that was then, and this is now.

It's been 5 years since you left Troy and I have already forgotten how love feels like." She confessed.

"Why don't we try it? I mean, just a quick little kiss and see if that goes anywhere.

If it doesn't, then we both could find someone new." He suggested. "Well, I guess we can give it a shot."

They both leaned in and kissed. Once they pulled back, Gabriella was already blushing & giggling at the same time.

"Dammit Bolton!!" she couldn't stop laughing, but her main point was to get mad at him. "What is so funny?"

He asked her, smiling and laughing as well. "You are such a good kisser." She kissed him once more.

But this time, it lasted a little bit longer and finally they pulled back, breathless. "Damn Gabriella…"

Troy breathed out. He kissed her once more, but this time they entered Gabriella's room.

Her room was locked and the two were alone, but for only 5 minutes. "Gabriella, what is taking you and Troy so long?"

It was Sharpay who was busy knocking. Gabriella couldn't stop giggling. "I'm alright Shar; really…I'm fine!"

Gabriella called out to her friend as she kissed Troy once more before unlocking the door and going downstairs.

Troy was following her, closely as Sharpay watched the two. The trio headed into the living room.

"Are you alright Gabriella? You look like you had fun." Taylor teased. "Hmm…" Gabriella thought.

"I'm guessing I did." She kissed Troy on the cheek and got up to go to the bathroom.

Much later, Troy and Gabriella logged onto their computers.

Gabriellaluvstroy logs on.

Kissedhisbestfriend logs on.

Gabriellaluvstroy: how r you wildcat?

Kissedhisbestfriend: nothing much, you?

Gabriellaluvstroy: doing alright. I can't believe u kissed me!

Kissedhisbestfriend: I was surprised to. I thought you would get mad at me.

Gabriellaluvstroy: I would've but saying 'Dammit Bolton!!' Got me so giggly and that's why I couldn't stop.

Kissedhisbestfriend: I can't sleep; what about you?

Gabriellaluvstroy: yeah, same here. I miss you being my wonderful husband…I mean EX-husband.

Kissedhisbestfriend: do you dream about me Montez? I bet you do.

Gabriellaluvstroy: I bet you $100 that if I fall asleep tonight WITHOUT dreaming about you, you have to give me $100 and tell everyone that you kissed me.

Kissedhisbestfriend: alright. But if you fall asleep tonight DREAMING about me, you have to give me $100 and sleep with me. Then tell all OUR friends about it. Deal Montez?

Gabriellaluvstroy: deal! 'night Bolton.

Kissedhisbestfriend: night Montez.

Gabriellaluvstroy logs off.

Kissedhisbestfriend logs off.


	9. Marry Me

Chapter 8

That night, Gabriella fell asleep and suddenly had a dream. The dream was unexpected.

"_I love you so much Gabriella and I wish that Sharpay had disappeared." Troy held Gabriella in his arms._

"_Oh Troy, I wish that too." She looked up from him and kissed him; deeply and passionately._

"_Will you marry me?" Troy soon asked after a while. "Yes!" Gabriella grinned and kissed him again._

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with a smile on her face and headed into her daughter's room.

She noticed her daughter was fast asleep and that got Gabriella thinking about the bet. _Shit!_

She thought and headed downstairs. The doorbell rang and she walked up to answer it.

There was Troy at her doorstep, standing in front of her with a bouquet full of red roses. "Thank you."

Gabriella took the roses and placed in the vase, and then filled the vase with water.

"So, did you dream about me last night?" Troy asked as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Gabriella didn't want to lie, so she gave up and told him that she did dream about him last night.

"What was the dream about?" The two sat down on the couch. "That you loved me and wished Shar disappeared.

Also, you asked me to marry you and I said yes." Gabriella explained to Troy, who was thinking very hard.

"Do you want your $100?" she asked him after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"No, but instead of taking money from you; how 'bout we just skip to the sex part?" he asked kissing her.

Gabriella giggled and smiled. "I like that, but Ali is still asleep." She whispered to Troy.

Troy took out his phone and speed dialed Taylor's phone number. In just 5 minutes, Taylor was at the door.

"Can you watch Ali for me? We'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning." Gabriella said to her friend.

"Sure." Taylor smiled and watched as Gabriella walked away with Troy towards his car.

Finally, Troy and Gabriella were alone. "So, where are we going first?" Gabriella asked.

"We are going to my house and just to tell you, no one knows where it is." Troy reminded Gabriella.

They reached Troy's house and Troy unlocked the door. He carried her (bridal style) into the house.

He then kicked the door behind him, locking it, and bringing Gabriella into his room.

Troy placed her gently on the bed as he started kissing Gabriella more deeply and passionately.

The two of them went at it for hours, until they settled down and Gabriella cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Troy." she whispered into his ear. Troy smiled. "I love you too Gabriella." he kissed the side of her head.

"I wonder if Taylor's okay with Ali." Gabriella said to him worriedly. "I'm pretty sure she's fine."

Troy assured her. Gabriella thought to herself. _I miss being together with Troy._

_Maybe he's right. Maybe he's right about the whole relationship thing._

The next morning, Gabriella and Troy finally came home to see that Taylor had fallen asleep.

Gabriella whispered to Troy and told him to go check on Ali. He nodded as he quietly went upstairs.

As Gabriella entered the living room, Taylor was sleeping soundly. She smiled and gently woke up Taylor.

Taylor awoke and realized that she had fallen asleep while taking care of Ali. Troy headed into the living room.

"How's Ali?" Gabriella asked. "She's sound asleep." he said, sitting next to Gabriella.

"Am I missing something?" Taylor asked the two. Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances.

Gabriella was slightly blushing as Troy looked away for a bit. Troy turned to Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

He stood up and went outside to go to Chad's house. Taylor called Sharpay to come over to Gabriella's house.

Ryan had decided to come along as well and listen to the girls talk about what happened between Gabriella and Troy.

That Saturday, Troy had invited Ali and Gabriella to go to dinner with him. "Is there a special occasion Troy?"

Gabriella asked as she raised an eyebrow up. Ali was busy smiling for no exact reason.

"Yes there is Ms. Montez." Troy took something out of his pocket and pushed the box towards Gabriella.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears were already welling up in her eyes; she couldn't hold them back.

She opened the box and stared in amazement. "Marry me..." Troy whispered as he leaned closer.

She leaned closer to Troy and gave him a kiss on the lips after putting the ring on.

_I hope this time..._ She thought. _....will be the right way._


	10. My Happily Ever After

Chapter 9

"Shut up!" Sharpay squealed as soon as she saw Gabriella's engagement ring. "Are you lying?"

Kelsi asked surprisingly as Gabriella shook her head, smiling. "I'm so happy for you!" Taylor hugged Gabriella.

Immediately Taylor pulled back, "Is Troy going to hurt you again?" "No, he put away his past; so did I."

Gabriella stated and the girls started talking about wedding stuff.

Meanwhile with the guys; "Are you sure Troy?" Chad asked. "Yea, I'm sure." Troy told his friends confidently.

"Do you think Shar will try and..." Ryan trailed off, while looking towards Zeke. "I don't think so Ry.

Shar has changed since then. I think that she understands that Gabby and Troy are meant for each other.

What she did 5 years ago was wrong." Zeke explained. Jason agreed, "Yeah; I mean Sharpay should be happy with her life.

Especially now that she has us, and especially Zeke." For once, Jason did make sense and everyone agreed.

With the girls; "Gabby, I think you should wear this." Kelsi pulled out Gabriella's "old" wedding dress.

"C'mon, really?" Gabriella took the wedding dress from Kelsi. "Yeah; you looked really pretty 5 years ago."

Sharpay agreed, smiling. For once, Sharpay had actually became nicer and everyone respected her nicely.

"Hmm...maybe I can still fit into this." Gabriella smiled as she headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later; the doorbell suddenly rings and Gabriella is still in her wedding dress.

"I'll go answer it." she told her friends to stay in her room as she headed downstairs.

Finally she reached the door and opened it, "Chad?" she asked. Chad was tired coz he was running.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked him as she let him enter the house. "It's about...Zeke and Jason.

They're in trouble. I couldn't find Troy anywhere." Chad explained as Gabriella gave him a glass of water.

Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor headed downstairs to listen in on the conversation between Gabby and Chad.

"What's wrong with Zeke and Jason?" Sharpay soon asked, entering the living room followed by Taylor and Kelsi.

"They're in trouble and I can't find Troy." Chad explained again.

Meanwhile with Troy; "Kayla, seriously stop." Troy backed away from Kayla (Gabriella's cousin).

"Why Troy?" Kayla asked seductively walking up to him. "I'm getting married."

His back was against the front door and he unlocked it. "C'mon, my cousin's not any good to you."

Kayla walked up to him and kissed his neck. It was the most sensitive spot throughout his whole body.

"Y-yes s-she is." He stuttered and opened the door. He turned around and took of running. "WAIT!!"

Kayla called, but Troy was too far away for her voice to be heard.

Troy finally arrived at Gabriella's house, breathing heavily as he knocked on the door.

"Troy!!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He was glad that Gabriella was the only person that he would love for the rest of his life.

"Where's Zeke and Jason?" she whispered quietly in his ear. "Kayla's house." he whispered back.

Gabriella pulled back away. "Oh no." she turned to Chad as he nodded. "Is that where you ran from baby?"

Taylor asked Chad. He nodded again. "I have to settle this. Troy, please stay here and watch Ali."

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek and walked to her car. "Mommy, where are you going?" Ali asked.

"Your mom's going to a friend's house and needs you to stay here." Troy explained.

Ali watched as her mother drove away to Kayla's house.

Finally, Gabriella arrived at Kayla's house and knocked on the door briskly. "KAYLA LET ME IN!!!"

Gabriella screamed. Kayla opened the door quickly to see that her cousin what furious.

"What do you want Gabby?" she asked politely. "Give me my friends back and stay away from Troy."

Kayla found where Zeke and Jason were hiding, promised Gabriella to stay away from Troy, and asked for forgiveness.

"Please forgive me Gabs. I didn't know that Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Troy were your friends/boyfriend.

I'm really sorry and I hope that you'd forgive me." Gabriella had to think about it.

"Okay, but I'm giving you one more chance and you're invited to my wedding. No matter if Troy doesn't want you there.

You're still family. Wanna--" "NO!" Zeke and Jason interrupted Gabriella before she could say a word.

"Sure. I'd like to meet them." Kayla smiled and Gabriella smiled back. The boys followed the girls to Gabriella's car.

At last they arrived at Gabriella's house, "Nice house Gabby." Kayla complimented as they entered the house.

Once they were in the living room, everyone backed away from Kayla and Gabby.

Ali walked up to Kayla. "I'm Ali." she held out her hand, Kayla smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kayla."

Kelsi, followed by Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and Troy walked up to Kayla to introduce themselves.

That night, "Babe, are you sure that you want to invite Kayla to our wedding?" Troy asked.

"I'm positive. She hated me when we were younger, but I guess it's time to forgive her."

Gabriella answered before turning of the lights. "G'night Troy." "Night." Troy sat there in bed, thinking.

2 weeks later...

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest finally said the last words; Troy and Gabriella finally kissed.

Later on, Kayla found her true love and became great friends with everyone.

Sharpay never interrupted Troy and Gabriella's relationship, Taylor was glad Gabriella and Troy were back together, Zeke made sure that Sharpay wasn't going into anymore trouble, Chad was happy for Troy to marry Gabriella...again, Ryan had just arrived a few minutes before the ceremony had ended, Kelsi and Jason were proud of their friends, and lastly, Ali was excited to finally have a dad who loves her.

EPILOUGE

"And that's the story of my mom and dad." 25 year old Ali Montez told her 5 year old son, Kyle Troy Montez.

THE END

-

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
